


Tainted Love

by woke_scully



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton - Freeform, Angst, Blood, Death, F/M, Gen, Guns, Hamilton - Freeform, Hamsquad, Jamilton - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Maria Reynolds - Freeform, Marliza, Shooting, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, bullet, burial, eliza schuyler - Freeform, jamilams - Freeform, jamsquad, shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-30 08:31:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12104784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woke_scully/pseuds/woke_scully
Summary: A gang shot Alexander's mother, and he takes revenge a few years later. However, it goes terribly wrong. Alexander seems to bring bad luck to everyone who gets close to him.





	1. Shout

“I…. I shot him?” Alexander fell to his knees, shaking, too shocked to cry. “N-no, he must be okay, right? This is just fake, it’s all a prank… right?” He looked over his shoulder at John, eyes silently pleading for confirmation.

“Alex-”

“No! I don’t want to hear it!” Alex reached out to the immobile Thomas with unsteady hands, checking anywhere, everywhere for a pulse, a sign of life. “Tommy! It’s over, you can get up now.” Intertwining his fingers with those of his beloved, Alex pulled Thomas closer to him. “Tommy, your hands are getting a little cold! It’s only March. Here, take my scarf.” Alex pulled off his scarf and wrapped it around Thomas’s neck and over his hands.

Blood was still flowing from the wound on Thomas’s bicep, too quickly for it to be helped. A glint of metal shone through the red liquid, which caught Alex’s attention.

“Tommy, you’re bleeding.” Alex took his sleeve and wiped away the blood covering Thomas’s right arm, revealing a 300 AAC Blackout bullet lodged a few inches beneath his shoulder. This wouldn’t have killed. Thomas should be alive.

* * *

The pain was spreading through Thomas’s arm like rapid fire. He could barely feel the arms of someone wrapped around him, talking frantically. The sounds were faint to him, all he could hear was his pet name. It must be Alexander. Why couldn’t Thomas move? He needed to talk, to say his last words to Alexander.

They were too far from a hospital for Thomas to survive. Nobody expected anything to go wrong, and they weren’t prepared for this situation. Thomas knew he was going to die, yet he only worried about Alexander.

Thomas needed to tell Alex it wasn’t his fault. He needed to say something.

* * *

As Thomas slowly opened his eyes as best he could, tears started falling down Alexander’s face.

“Tommy I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to! Oh my god what have I done this is all my fault!”

Thomas, eyes half open, groaned. “Alex…”

“Tommy save your breath you’re going to be fine!” Alex was panicking, while everyone else had a somber look on their face. “Oh god oh god oh god why isn’t anyone doing anything!?”

John, Hercules, and Lafayette all looked at each other, concerned for Alex. They knew he knew somewhere in the back of his head that Thomas wasn’t going to make it. “Alexander Thomas won’t-” Laf started.

“What did I fucking say!? Find something to help him!” Alex yelled at his friends, pulling Thomas’s head closer to his chest.

“Alex… you little… bitch…” Thomas tried to laugh but ended up doubling over in a coughing fit, which loosened the scarf tied around his arm.

“I know I know I know!” Alex took off his shirt and tried to fit that around his boyfriend’s wound, but stared in horror as the blood immediately soaked through the light blue garment.

“Move on for me, will you?” Thomas uttered his final words as Alex went from crying to heavily sobbing.

Alex let out a blood-curdling scream as the last of Thomas’s life drained, and held him close to his chest, ignoring the fact that his skin was being painted red.

* * *

Alex sat there for hours, silently crying. He finally managed to let go of Thomas so they could bury him. Alexander hated it. This wasn’t a place to bury his beloved, but it would take over a day to get back to their city. They were on uncharted dueling grounds.

Alexander sat vigil for the rest of the night, despite his friends’ offerings to take turns. Alex didn’t move from where he was seated at the foot of Thomas’s makeshift grave. His tears were, by then, long dried up, but he never once made a move to pat himself down or wipe away his tears.

They buried Thomas with his gun, Alexander’s gun and his blood-soaked shirt. Everything he couldn’t bear to look at again. The one thing Alex kept was the little locket Thomas insisted on never taking off ever since Alex bought it for him on their first date. He clutched the locked to his heart for a few seconds and put it on, the small gold chain clasping easily behind his neck. And by doing that Alex swore to never be without it until the day he died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! If people show interest I'll come out with another chapter as soon as possible!


	2. Say hello, Wave Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander finds confidence in John. "It broke John's heart to see Alexander so devastated"

“It’s okay, Alex. It’s not your fault.” John kept his hand on Alex’s shoulder throughout the past couple hours and had been silent until now.

“But it is, John, it  _is_ my fault.  _I_ shot him.” Alex buried his head in his hands, whimpering softly. John, with a face of empathy and affection, attempted to reassure him. 

“Alex, you were shooting blindly. You couldn’t have known-”

“ _Never_ shoot blindly, John. It’s  _one_ rule and I was too stupid and ignorant to follow it!” Alex wailed, looking up at John with watery eyes.

It broke John’s heart to see Alexander so devastated, especially over another guy.

Not knowing what to say, John just embraced his friend for the rest of the ride.

* * *

 

As the sun neared the horizon line and the beginnings of dusk painted the clouds alight rose, Alexander started to feel a bit better. He still felt at fault for what happened but being held in John’s loving arms helped him drift off, until it was just them, the road and the skies.

Alex was grateful for John. Without him, he didn’t know how he would’ve coped, how he would’ve moved on. He knew Thomas didn’t want him to dwell on the past, wherever he was.

* * *

 

Sometimes, Alex wondered if he moved on too quickly, the locket around his neck a constant reminder of what he did.

John and Alexander went on their first date not three weeks after Thomas had passed. To many who didn’t know them that might’ve seemed too soon, but what they didn’t understand was that the two always had a sort of spark between them, something that only grew as the years went on.

What happened that afternoon still, and always will haunt Alex, but he found something comforting with John. His relationship with Thomas was full of spur-of-the-moment passion and lust, while with John he experienced something entirely different. He felt pure romance and wanted to build up a strong bond before anything.

Neither of them minded taking it slower, considering the factors of Alexander’s past, such as his father leaving, his mother dying, his cousin committing suicide, and, more recently, shooting his boyfriend with his own two hands. He didn’t need more pain.

However, most things aren’t fair in this world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not over!! Thanks for reading! Feel free to check out my Tumblr (@scullyswritingblog) and my other fics!! hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
